Things Change
by DarkDragoon
Summary: Vampires do exist. heero is one but will he be able to tell Relena his true nature, will she understand? Read to find out!!(This is a re-post)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  Bandai and Sunrise I think own them. Neways on with the story!!!!!!!!! This story goes in and out of 1st person and 3rd person.

Many wonder why I am what they call perfect. They call me the perfect soldier.  They marvel at how I can push past the physical limits that bind the other five pilots.  They wonder how I can turn my emotions off to the world and keep them in a secluded box at the back of my mind. My inhuman strength ceases to amaze them. It's strange how no one has even had a suspicion about my true essence. You see I am Heero Yuy the one and only pilot of the Gundam named Wing Zero. I am also much more than that.  Not by choice, by blood. Literally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heero Yuy age15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero, as you know your duty as a soldier is to protect the Earth regardless if it means your defeat or ultimately, your death," said Professor J as he paced back and forth around his lab.

"Yes, I know and fully understand," replied Heero from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm sure you do, and death is always what people make it out to be," continued the professor.

"Just what are you getting at?" asked Heero, with evident impatience. 

"What I'm asking you is, are you willing to die to protect the cause your fighting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've found a way to make you perfect. You can be stronger than you've been before, stronger than everybody. You can have enough mind power to control the zero system with ease.  In other words, you'll be the perfect soldier," J said with a bright smile.

"How?" Heero asked, emotionless.

"Becoming what I am," said a voice coming from the back of the room.

Heero whipped around to see a tall man with blonde hair wearing a gray trench coat.

"You're wondering who I am? I am Zan Slayten , a current resident of the Cinq kingdom"

'He knows what I'm thinking' Heero thought with amazement.

"It's s technique that some of us learn after many years," Zan answered.

"Zan, here is a vampire. He is superior to humans in every way," J explained.

"From what I know about vampire myths and your insane logic is that you two intend on making me one.  Sorry, I enjoy my humanity," Heero spat and pulled out his gun.

"Very smart, Heero. It's too bad you didn't figure it out before you came here or else your fate may still be in your hands to the extent it was before. Now, it's too late," J said and Zan came rushing towards Heero.

Heero saw Zan disappear, then, a incredible pain in his neck.

'He's biting me' 

Heero felt himself lose conscious.

                                               …

Heero's eyes fluttered open. He sat at a table, much like one in a fancy restaurant. 

"Damn, I'm thirsty,"Heero, mumbled aloud.

A waitress walked past his table and set glass of water on his table.

"Drink," said a far off voice.

Heero obeyed and took a large gulp of water. 

The restaurant disappeared and he was back in Professor J's lab.  He held Zan' right wrist up to his mouth.

A black substance came from a cut on the wrist.

Heero took another gulp of blood and pushed the wrist away.

"Had enough, Heero?" Growled Zan.

Heero answered with a grunt.

Heero felt his heart quicken it's pace.  Then it stopped.  A pain shot through his whole body.

"Your body is dieing," Zan announced.

Heero felt like liquid nitrogen was pumping through his veins.  He felt unbeatable.

"Is there anything else important that I need to know about vampires?" Heero asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"You are immortal but you can decide when you want to stop ageing. You are quite young so it may be a good idea to wait a few years," responded Zan.

"Okay, Professor J, I want to say thank you and goodbye," Heero said in his same monotonous voice as he picked up the gun that had fallen to the floor and pulled the trigger.

A large, bleeding hole appeared in the middle of J's forehead.  

"Good work, young one," said Zan with a feral grin.

Heero dropped the gun and made a dash for a window.

Shards of glass cut at his arms.

He hit the crowded streets of the L2 colony.

'Relena' he thought before he lost conscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!! LET THEIES HIT THE FLOOR!!! RHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Duo, driving his Black jeep 100 miles per hour in order to get to school before the second bell rang.

'I have to be a bigger idiot than Duo himself to actually carpool with him because my cycles' in the shop' thought Heero as Duo made yet another sharp turn and pulled into a huge parking lot, facing a bigger building.

"These are going to be the best two years of our lives!" Duo shouted as he hoped out of the drivers' seat.

"Hn," Heero commented as he looked around the courtyard.

"No, really. Look it's practically a buffet!' Duo cried with insane enthusiasm. Duo was also a vampire.

"Shut up you ass! Do you want anybody hearing us?" growled Heero, suddenly showing emotion in his actions.

"What's like a buffet?," said a female voice behind them.

"Hilde!" Duo shouted as he jumped around and gave her a big bear hug.

"So you and Heero still hang out. Haha. I thought after the war, you'd both move to other ends of the universe," laughed Hilde.

"Hilde, can you show me the athletic department, babe? I need to enroll for football 

"Sure, Heero, Relena is coming up those stairs now. Tootles," Hilde said over her shoulder as her and Duo walked away, hand in hand.

"Relena?!" Heero cried and looked up to find a dirty blonde girl walking his way.

'Relena, it's been awhile' thought Heero as he smiled her way.

If there was one good thing about being a vampire, it was being able to hide and show emotions so quickly.

'I've got a French test on Friday, a trig final tomorrow and-' Relena thought before she felt herself falling.

The ground ran up to lick her face. A pair of muscular arms stopped her fall.

"Thank you," Relena breathed and started to walk away.

The arms held her in her place though.

"What are you doing?" Relena asked the arms that enveloped her.

"I guess I won't have to kill you, you're doing just fine yourself," whispered a familiar voice.

"Heero!" Relena cried and turned around to see her Heero wearing a tight black T-shirt and baggy khakis. A silver cross hung from his neck. His left arm was adorned with a tattoo of the Midgard serpent and a ring of thorns that trailed around his arm.

"Long time no see, Heero," Relena said, smiling.

"Let's catch up then, How about we ditch this place and go over to this book café I know about?" Heero suggested, smiling his perfect, white teeth.  

A/N I know this was more than a little short and crappy but plz, I'll try to improve.

Do me a big favor and make suggestions in ur review. THANKIES!


	2. Wufei's bad luck

My name is Wufei. I'm not what I seem to be. I am what they call a vampire. It's humorous, one word can explain so many questions. Strong, power, superior, leaders, we are all of that and much more. My prey are those that deserve to see the end of their life. I don't resent killing them. 

It's a shame I can't tell a soul of my true essence, I must be a proud warrior in the shadows.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I heard that you resigned from your duties of Vice Foreign Minister. Why though?" asked Heero, taking a sip of his espresso.

"I'm too young to deal with all of that political shit. I'd like to go to college before I have to fill out paperwork and have the responsibilities of others on my shoulders. I want to be able to think and do the same things regular girls do. Now what I want to know is what you've been doing for the past three years," Relena responded.

'I've been through hell' Heero thought with a wry smirk.

"Earth to Heero? I asked a question now if you don't mind, I require an answer," Heero snapped out of his daydreaming to see Relena tapping her light pink nails on the coffe table.

"Oh, right. I've been traveling around the colonies, taking a LONG vacation," Heero lied.

'Sure, Heero' Relena thought as she saw the nervousness run through his eyes.

'If your showing it, whatever's happened must be big and I have every intention of finding out' Relena pledged as they continued to talk.

                                                           ***

Wufei pranced through the halls. Women turned their heads to watch him.

'Weak onnas' he thought with a scorn on his face.

"Wuman," said a voice behind him.

Wufei turned around to kill the person who called him that dishonorable name that only the most dishonorable man alive called him.

He came face to face with a locker.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING, the bell rang and everybody started to shove their ways to their next class.

Wufei walked into the English honors room. He glanced at the seating chart on the blackboard and took his seat in the second row of desks.

The professor stood up from his chair and started to introduce himself.

The door flew open and Hilde accompanied with a very familiar braided boy barged into the room.

"Sorry, we're late, teach," yelled Duo who looked at the seating chart, walked to the third row of desks and sat down at the one directly behind Wufei.

'Maybe he won't recognize me' he hoped.

"Hey, WuMan! Why didn't you say hi to me in the hall?" asked Duo.

A series of smirks and chuckles could be heard around the room. It took all of Wufei's self control and strength to keep from ripping Duo's throat out and drinking his fill.

He felt his canines slowly lengthening. He had to terminate the conversation before the class saw something that would sign their death warrants.

"Shut up, Maxwell," hissed Wufei and turned around to see a very impatient teacher.

"Well, since you two seem to have much catching up to do and know each other, why don't we use this opportunity to write a thirteen page essay about each other. I will pair you up in groups of two," the professor said as he looked at the attendance chart.

"Mr. Chang, Mr. Maxwell, I have good news for you, you'll be partners," announced the professor.

Wufei leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"Oh, yes. This little essay is due in lets say, tomorrow," he added, obviously having a great time with the students' anger.

"Damn that baka," growled Wufei among the unhappy groans and muttered curses in the class.

                                                              ***

Relena rummaged through her walk-in closet. She had a date with Heero tonight which meant she  had to look good. So far the only thing that wasn't either slutty or appropriate for Sunday church was a lime green daisy dress and there was no way she was going to wear that on a date.

Just as she through the dress in the corner of the room, the vid phone rang.

She pressed a button on her desk and Dorothy's face appeared.

"What's up Dor'?" Relena asked, trying not to look defeated.

"A birdie told me that you have a date with our school's newest student," Dorothy said, smirking. After many years, Relena and Dorothy had become good friends.

"Yeah, I do but I don't have anything to wear," Cried Relena.

"I'll be over in just a moment and I'll bring a few things," Dorothy assured and the screen went blank.

Ten minutes later, Dorothy was helping Relena tie her hair up.

Relena wore a maroon halter top with black hip-huggers. Silver glitter dust shimmered around her eyelids.

"I better go now, loverboys gonna be here soon. Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dorothy shouted over her shoulder as she walked out of the door.

"Oh, Hi Heero. It's been awhile!" said Dorothy's voice coming from the hall.

Relena stood by the door until she heard the ring of the bell.

She opened the door to see Heero dressed in a void of black. He wore a short-sleeved silk button up with baggy jeans that were also black. A leather full length covered his clothes.

The only non-black thing on him was his silver cross.

"Ready to go, Lena?" asked Heero, cautiously putting his arm around her.

"Sure," she responded and they left her apartment.

'Tonight I get answers' she thought.

A/n:I made some minor changes in the story but I think you ppls wont mind…at least I hope not! Anyways, thankies for the badass reviews!


End file.
